Phase Together
by RugbyPlayer
Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort does not exist, a young Hermione must come to terms with who she is. A refreshing love blossoms in the heart of Hogwarts where love can flourish in the darkest of places between the worst of enemies. Femslash Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty this is the beginning of what i hope to be an amazing ride. Fasten your seat belts ladies and gentleman and enjoy. _

**I do not own any of these characters so far yall, I only make them dance for my amusement.**

* * *

All I can feel is the pumping of my arms and legs at inhuman pace. Sweat running, heart pumping, I run. Time slows, I run without knowing my destination. How long I keep up my relentless pace, I do not know. I only recognize pain. The ache that's stems from my heart and has infected my body.

The questions running through my mind are endless. Am I even human? What happened? Why am I like this now? I am only faintly aware of the wetness on my face made by tears falling harshly onto my cheeks. Into oblivion I run, into nothingness, into my escape.

Darkness is now my only ally. It dulls the pain until I open my eyes. The first thing I see is my hand resting next to my face. I am lying in the dirt face down. It is a normal hand, yet something is wrong; it is covered in blood. I sit up and look at my arms, legs, torso; all normal. Blood is dripping from both my hands and has splattered on my blue lace shirt. The smell of iron makes me shudder and I pull my legs up to my body into a fetal position. Maybe if I get into a small enough ball the pain can not find me. It still does.

I lie there for an unknowingly amount of time. No one can measure time in darkness and this one is all consuming.

I hear noise behind me. Someone is talking. Usually I would not allow anyone to see me in this state; dirty ripped clothes, hair disheveled and tangled, and puffy red eyes. Now I do not care. I can only lay here in my dark void. The noise stops. For hours I lay...or is it minutes? Years? I have no idea.

"Moi cheri?" I briefly come to my senses and look up into dazzling blue eyes.

They look scared. Is it from the blood? "Fluer, What have you done?" I feel my body being lifted off the ground by strong, soft, arms. I feel like a baby bird in a small nest, cradled and sheltered from the world. It is only a small comfort but it is welcome none the less.

* * *

"Alright let's see...platform 7, 8... HA here we go." A young girl with brown, bushy, hair walks up to the intersection of platform of 9 and 10. She is pushing a trolley that has two suitcases and a bird cage perched precariously on top. In the cage there is a beautiful bright yellow bird. It is about 30cm (12in) long and its face and belly are orange with red spots around the ears. The tail is olive green with a blue tip. From below all the flight feathers are dark grayish but on top is a stunning yellow color. The bill is black. All in all an amazing bird.

In the wizard if world, birds are a vital means of communication, carrying letters from one person to the next. Most of the birds that are used however are owls. It is strange that this girl has chosen a sun conure as its letter-carrier instead. Her decision was not regretted once. In a strange, unwelcoming place, it has become her most trusted companion.

It's strange how a school can feel so warm and welcoming yet cold and isolating at the same time. Hermione loved her school, her professors, and the lessons they taught but the other students within were a whole different matter. She was usually isolated from the other students, content to sit alone in the library with her nose in a good book. To her there is nothing more satisfying than opening a new crisp book; breaking the seal to the smell of parchment and ink just waiting to be read. Some of the books told her just that. They were magically unchanged to say 'thanks for the read' as soon as she finished. At first it startled her, but being a witch comes with a certain amount of flexibility to the realms of what is possible in the world.

For example, she never thought it was possible for a brown barnyard owl to swoop into her life with a letter saying she would be receiving a visit from a headmaster of a school with the intention of discussing her enrollment. Her parents were shocked to say the least. No one in her family knew that magic actually exists, they were known in the wizard world as 'muggles'; non magical people. She accepted the possibility of magic with a vigor that is not usually seen in 11 year old girls. She did what she would always do when faced with an unexplained problem, turn to books. Once she got her hands on books with a magical knowledge she craved, she didn't stop studying. Through all her 3 years of school she studied quietly to herself, making few friends and enjoying a quiet life. Little did she know, this year, her 4th, is going to be the one that changes everything.

Nestled in the crook of her neck, Agatha, Hermione's sun conure, chirped its happiness and nibbled at the earring she had in her right ear. This made the girl giggle. "Stop that!" She lifted the bird off her shoulder and placed him on the empty chair next to her. The bird immediately walked over and hopped happily into her lap.

The rumble of the Hogwarts Express can be felt underneath her, rumbling on its way to the boarding school that's become her home. She always has mixed feelings about the beginning of the new school year. Knowledge is a passion of hers, but she spends most of her days alone. Even though her school is big, a castle even, and has a lot of students she doesn't have many friends. The others tend to think of her as a teachers pet, a know-it-all and a brainiac, which causes them to shun her more often than not. Even now she sits alone, except for Agatha who is now chirping happily in her lap.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a girl with wispy hair so blond, it almost looks white comes in. "Hello Hermione" she says in a dreamy voice. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"Hello Luna, Thank you, I did." Luna is one of the few people that actually speaks to her and she enjoys her company for the most part. She would seek her friendship out if not for the fact that Luna is quite...different. She would rather stay in her head daydreaming about magical creatures than deal with the world that is in front of her. Hermione has always relied on books for her knowledge so being around Luna can make her a bit uncomfortable.

She pulls out a plastic cylinder container and pops the top off. Immediately the compartment fills with an awful odor that resembles a mixture of raw fish and iron. "Plimpy soup?" Luna offers, holding out for bowl for Hermione.

"No thank you." she manages to say with a smile on her face, even though the concoction reeks. She knows not to ask what a Plimpy is, guessing that it is one of those animals only known to Luna. They sit in silence for a while until the soup is finished.

"Your bird is very pretty; much more colorful than owls." She smiles but then they get distracted when a few boys scurry noisily past their compartment.

She turns back to Luna, "Thank you, she's a sun conure. Her name is Agatha." The bird still on her lap chirps cheerfully. "My parents have her to me this summer. She can carry post like owls...maybe not large packages, but still, she can find people all the same." Hermione smiles happily at the little bird and rubs her finger along the feathers at the top of her head.

Excited students dressed in their school robes suddenly dash down the corridor in the direction the boys went earlier. "I wonder what's going on." Luna says. "I hope they didn't see a Blubbering Humdinger. They tend to make a mess." She frowned. Hermione rolled her eyes and put Agatha on her shoulder where she happily nibbled on her earlobe. Then she pulled out a book to settle in for the rest of the trip.

* * *

_I would very much like everyone's opinion on what I have so far. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but any comments/suggestions would be most welcome. _

_Also, I plan on updating as soon as I can, so follow the story if it captures your interest. I promise I will follow it through till the end. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A big shout out to all my favs, followers, and reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**Before yall get all jumpy I know many things will be different in my story compared to Rowling's (like ages). I made it that way intentionally, so just go with the flow. **

**It was a brilliant idea on my part to start writing this in the middle of moving and starting a new semester in school, so that is why this update is so late. Now I'm all settled so updates should be quicker from now on.**

* * *

Love is like death. There are few things in life that are as inevitable as these unstoppable driving forces. They can come to you without your knowledge. They come to you in your sleep, peacefully creeping until you are completely consumed by its very essence. It rolls into your life like a foggy haze, clouding your mind and lingering there until you navigate your way out. Or it can come like a freight train, slamming hard against your very soul; coming too fast for the body to adjust, rendering you helpless to its effect. But, it can be fought. Countless people have tried in vain to battle against it, choosing to ignore, avoid, and flee from it. I now understand why mother insisted I go to an all-girls school.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Fleur thought.

The compartment she sat in was filled to capacity with boys eager to get her attention and a few others stood outside just staring at her. This is going to be a long trip.

Finally the train came to a halt and she got off with the rest of the students.

"First years, this way! All first years follow me!" She turned to see a very large man shouting over the heads of the students. He had a head full of shaggy black hair and a matching beard. His hair was so long and beard so thick, his neck could not be seen. Even the tallest person at Hogwarts could barely come up to his chest. He literally stood head and shoulder above everyone else, which frightened most of the newest students. Fleur however, was not put off by his size. Yes he was large, but the headmistress of her former school was just as big, if not more so.

She walked up to the enormous man about to ask him where she should go because she was not a first year student, but this was her first year here when an older woman in dark green robes and rectangular spectacles strides confidently up to her.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I will lead you into the castle Ms. Delacour. Now follow me if you please, and keep up. We are on a tight schedule." She turned around and briskly walked away leading the younger girl into the forest. It was difficult for Fluer to pinpoint which accent this teacher had, but after some thought she determined it was Scottish. The children run from this woman like frightened rabbits, Fluer amuses to herself. And she can see why; the older woman holds herself with a sense of dignity that demands respect out of those around her. They walk along a dirt path, away from the other students, into a wooded area until they stop in front of a small, one room, wooded cabin. It looks like it's been there for years. There is moss growing on the outside of the roof and vines are slowly crawling up the along the edges, reaching for the sunlight. McGonagall walks right up to the front door and opens it with a squeak. "After you." Fluer, horrified that she is being asked to enter such a dirty place, walked inside to a room that is completely empty. A layer of dust is gathered along the wood beneath their feet, carpeting the entire floor. Sunlight can be seen coming in through the roof showing particles floating around in the air. A small fireplace is the only distinguishable thing in the room.

"Here we are. I have this fireplace set up to the floo network that will lead straight into my office, but it will only last for a few more minutes. Take some floo powder and step inside." She pulled out a small container, about the size of her fist, and turned to Fluer. "Once u step inside the flames say 'Professor McGonagall's office' and it will lead you just there. Come on, quickly."

The older woman lightly pushed her to the fireplace. She lifted Fluer's right arm and poured a handful of the powder onto her hand. "Now, throw the powder onto the fire." She magically conjured blue flames in the fireplace with her wand. "Then step into the flames. Make sure you speak loudly and clearly. Wouldn't want you ending up somewhere else now would we?"

Fleur stepped closer to the fire and threw the powder into the flames and at once the blue fire turned into an emerald green. She walked into the fire and to her relief found that the flames were not hot; only tickling the sides of her arms. She had to duck down and squat a little to fit, but she managed to say "Professor McGonagall's 'office". It felt as though her body was being compressed and sucked upward out of the cottage. She was spinning through a torrent of green flames making her feel nauseous but just as it started, it stopped. She was thrown head first onto the ground landing with a 'thunk' on top of a brown rug made of wool. Her legs stopped shaking long enough for her to stand up and the fireplace roared, turned green, and McGonagall stepped out looking unfazed.

The office she was standing in was elegantly decorated. A dark, mahogany, desk was placed along the back of the wall and a rather large, matching, bookshelf sat across from it. There were two deep green, recliner, chairs and a larger love seat couch that formed a semi-circle surrounding the fireplace. The whole effect was rather nice.

"Now, the feast will be starting shortly so I'll be brief." She turned to look at Fluer, her voice stern "I will expect you to be on your best behavior during the time you spend at Hogwarts Ms. Delacour. You are quite an unusual case. Seeing that there has not been a transfer student here for quite some time I will tolerate no nonsense from you." The older witch put her hand on Fluer's shoulder and she looked into her blue eyes; sincerity radiating from her green ones. "I hope you find what you are looking for at Hogwarts." The blond nodded, cheeks turning red and McGonagall gave her a short smile. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll do fine here." Her voice holding authority now she said, "There are four houses within Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Normally you would be sorted on your first year, but seeing that you are starting in your fifth year, you will do it today when the first years are finished." Fluer nodded. "When the sorting is finished, you will sit at your house table and we will have a bed ready for you by the time you are done eating." Again, she nodded her head and wondered if she would get placed into a house with good people. "If you do not have any questions, follow me." Both woman turned around and headed to the great hall.

The moments leading up to the sorting were filled with anxious nervousness on Fluer's part. She knew that she would attract lots of unwanted attention from the males, but secretly she hoped that one of the females would become her friend. The school itself seemed daunting; the brick, echoing halls, creaking armor statues and the overall grandeur of it was overwhelming. She was used to a school where girls sauntered down extravagant walkways made of marble. Having this elegance in her other school made the inhabitants snobbish and entitled, even though some of them lacked skill in spell work and magic, they would take it upon themselves to ensure they were above everyone else, even if only in their looks. In this regard Fluer flourished. Her luxurious silver-blond hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were the coolest shade of blue, and her body could turn men into blubbering idiots, even without her Veela charm. This, along with her academic success and parent's wealth made her someone to be envied.

Before she knew it, Fluer was standing behind the first years waiting to be allowed into the great hall. When they finally entered murmuring from the students intensified threefold. She could see eyes and fingers pointed in her direction, the gossip already beginning. Ignoring this, she strode down a pathway set between four large, rectangular tables that lead to a raised platform that held a large table for the teachers to eat. The great hall can be utterly eerie to a new student. Candles float above the students sitting at the tables, their shadows dancing along anything within reach. Ghosts make a point to float in and out of the big room; occasionally speaking to the students or each other as they glide. This coupled with the fact that there seems to be no ceiling because it is magically enhanced to look like the sky, can make the room overwhelming.

Fluer, who has never been to Hogwarts, found this out for herself as she walked behind the first years. She has never been partial to all the attention she receives off of her looks and she's learned to ignore the stares comments and snide remarks from jealous females that trailed her wherever she went. The way the students are acting now makes her think that it will be a while before the excitement over her presence at Hogwarts dies down. With all the courage she can muster, she keeps her head held high and waits for further instruction.

* * *

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione couldn't help but to notice the older girl trailing the first years. She's dressed in school robes, but she has never seen her before. The students all eat their food in the same place, the Great Hall, so Hermione can normally recognize all of the students who attend Hogwarts. She would have known of this girl before, as noticeable as she is, so she must not have attended the school before. She doesn't remember reading about any students being allowed to enter Hogwarts at such an old age before in Hogwarts a History. She would have to look again to find out.

"Blimey, she's stunning!" said a boy to her immediate left. She saw that he was one of the few boys who could keep their wits about them long enough to form words. The rest were turning different shades of red with a look of a mixture of awe and disbelief on their faces. She turned again to the girl who was the cause of the attention and she had to admit, she was very pretty. Her long blond hair looked like she had silver highlights in it and she walked with grace and poise, not acknowledging all the attention she was currently receiving.

Once the group of first years and Fluer in the rear reached the end of the walk way Professor McGonagall put her hand out to stop them and said, "Wait here". She walked over to a wooden stool with an old hat on it. It looked like the pointed, black, hat was sat on multiple times then shoved in storage for a few years before finally being pulled out to see the light of day. "When I call your name you will step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into your house. Then you can join your house at their table." She gazed into the eyes of the scared first years to see that they understood. When she was satisfied she said, "Barns, Ethan". A young boy with dirty blond hair timidly walked up to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. He was so small, or the hat so large, it came down over his eyes. He gripped the edge of the stool out of fright while everyone in the Great Hall waited. After a few moments the hat formed a diagonal slit and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" A cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff table as the shaken looking boy walked over to them and sat down.

Hermione quickly became bored with the sorting, so she decided to pull out a thick, battered looking, book to pass the time, which caused a few snickers to erupt from her fellow Gryffindors. She only looked up when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "For the first time in over three centuries Hogwarts has a transfer student. She has come from a different school and I will trust that everyone will make her feel at home." She took one long glance around the room, sweeping from one side to the other almost daring anyone to disobey her instructions. McGonagall knew the situation surrounding Fluer's expulsion from her previous school and was sympathetic to the French girl.

As if, Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. Just look at all the boys drooling just looking at her; she will have no problem finding people to follow her around. She is pretty, but her looks do not warrant that type of response. Hermione could care less what other people thought; or so she told herself, but seeing the boys act this way stirred something inside of her. She got more and more agitated during the sorting as she looked at the responses from her peers. The girl wasn't even trying. She was just standing there looking all confident and people were falling at her feet.

"Delacour, Fluer" McGonagall motioned for the girl to sit on the stool. The blond strode up to the podium with utter confidence, something that would not have been unfathomable for anyone else in her situation, and sat on the wooden stool. Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and placed it on her head. The girl crossed her legs and arms and stared out to the rest of the Hogwarts students seemingly bored. The Great Hall became deathly silent as they anxiously waited to see where this beauty would be placed, all hoping it would be with them. After a while the girl cracked a sly grin and winked into the crowd causing giggles and mummers to erupt across the Great Hall. After a few tense moments, the sorting hat finally shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
